Insomnia
by Akinayuki
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Draco Malfoy ketika dia menderita insomnia disaat liburan panjang di Asrama? Terlebih lagi sang anak emas Gryffindor tidak pulang di liburan musim dingin ini. First fic in this fandom. R&R?


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

My first Dramione fic.

Warning OOC

Akinayuki-Pettochan Present

**-Insomnia-**

Summary : Apa yang dilakukan Draco Malfoy ketika dia menderita insomnia disaat liburan panjang di Asrama? Terlebih lagi sang anak emas Gryffindor tidak pulang di liburan musim dingin ini.

Enjoy!

~o0o~

'Merlin!'

Lagi-lagi dia menyebutkan kata itu malam ini. Hampir setiap jarum menit bergerak, hanya kata Merlin yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mata abu-abunya yang bening terpaku menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang senada dengan bola matanya itu. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk menutup dan mempererat kedua kelopak mata itu, tetap saja dia tidak kunjung mendapatkan bunga tidur seperti biasa.

Apa-apaan ini?

Disaat ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dan menikmati kenyamanan kelas atas di kediaman keluarga Malfoy saat liburan musim dingin, entah karena apa atau kesialan apa yang menimpanya hingga dia tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini.

Dia ingin tidur, rasa kantuk sudah menjalar tidak hanya di matanya dan mungkin bisa saja kantuk itu sudah mengikuti peredaran darah murni di dalam tubuhnya. Dia sudah teralu lelah untuk berbaring tidak jelas dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

'Baiklah kalau itu mau mu Merlin!'

Draco -nama pemuda itu- akhirnya menyerah dengan semua ini. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menyambar jubah tidur berwarna hijau tua di dekatnya. Mengenakannya dengan cepat kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu dan seketika dia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki pelan dari seseorang di ruang rekreasi.

Diintipnya sekilas dari celah pintu mahoni kamarnya. Well, rambut ikal coklat adalah hal pertama yang bisa dianalisa dari ekor mata Draco. Itu berarti, si anak emas Gryffindor masih terjaga dan hei? bukankah ini masih awal liburan panjang musim dingin?

Kenapa gadis cerewet dan sangat sok tahu itu masih menginjakkan kaki di ruang rekreasi asmara ketua murid? Kenapa dia tidak pergi jauh untuk pulang ke dunia muggle yang sangat aneh itu.

"Granger" suara Draco yang datar membuat gadis yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku sembari meminum coklat panas miliknya terkejut, hampir saja dia menyemburkan semua cairan hangat di mulutnya dalam sekejap.

"Malfoy! Kau hampir membuatku mati!" ucap gadis itu kesal sambil menatap tajam kearah sosok Draco yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Suaraku bukan avada kadavra." balas Draco sarkastik. Dia berjalan pelan melewati gadis itu dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sofa lainnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya dalam-dalam dan memperhatikan sang gadis yang notabene bernama Hermoine Granger. Gadis pintar, kutu buku, sok tahu segalanya -meskipun memang dia tahu semuanya- dan tidak pernah tertarik dengannya.

Di tahun ke enam ini banyak hal yang tidak dapat terduga. Terutama tentang Hermione yang menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai gadis paling diincar oleh kebanyakan pria di Hogwarts. Jujur saja, mendengar informasi itu dari Blaise sukses membuat dirinya tertawa selama berjam-jam.

Lain hal dengan sebutan pangeran Hogwarts yang sekarang melekat dalam sosok Draco Malfoy. Bukan lagi pangeran Slytherin, melainkan Hogwarts. Sebuah prestasi bukan? Biar saja ayahnya, Lucius bisa tersenyum mengejek mengetahui anak semata wayangnya bangga karena julukan ini. Tapi toh, orang itu masih berada di penjara Azkaban.

Ujung mata Draco meneliti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hermione di tengah malam seperti ini. Beberapa tumpukan buku di sekitar kakinya dan segelas coklat panas di tangan kanannya. Sebuah buku tebal yang tidak jelas berada di atas pangkuannya. Gadis itu begitu serius meresapi setiap kata dalam halaman yang mulai memudar itu.

"Apa?" mata coklat madu Hermione kini menatap heran ke sosok Draco. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan sepertinya dia mulai curiga kalau-kalau Draco mempunyai rencana licik untuk mengerjainya di malam buta ini.

"Apa?" Draco hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hell Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" Hermoine menututup bukunya dengan kesal dan mulai memandangi laki-laki di depannya dengan malas.

"Kemana matamu? Kau tidak bisa lihat kalau aku sedang duduk?" sebuah seringai tipis terukir di wajah tampan Draco ketika dia melihat Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tidak pulang ke dunia mu, Granger?"

"Tidak. Kau bisa melihat aku masih disini bukan?" balas Hermione dengan penekanan kuat. Dia menyingkirkan buku tebal dari pangkuannya dan meminum coklat hangat miliknya dalam sebuah tegukan lama.

"Mataku agak susah untuk melihat sosok gadis yang tidak menarik." Draco menaikkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

"Oh yeah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi saja menemui gadis-gadis cantik yang bersedia melakukan apapun denganmu saat ini juga supaya aku tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranmu, huh?" dalam sebuah tarikan nafas Hermione mengatakan itu semua. Wow, hebat sekali dia.

"Apa kau lupa kalau saat ini liburan musim dingin? dungu sekali."

"Ah.." Hermione mengangguk singkat. "Kasihan sekali Malfoy satu ini. Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa tidur karena tidak ada perempuan disampingmu? Hahahaha.." lanjut Hermione lagi. Dia tertawa puas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mata Draco menyipit dan dia mendengus kesal. "Memang benar aku tidak bisa tidur. Tapi bukan karena itu." dengan sebuah gerakan asal dia mengacak rambut pirang platina-nya. "Dan sepertinya kau juga tidak tidur karena membaca buku percintaan yang murahan itu?"

"Huh? Percintaan? Apa kau gila?"

Benar juga. Sejak kapan Hermione Granger sudi membaca novel-novel percintaan yang tidak berguna itu. Dia tidak seperti Pansy yang sangat menyukai cerita-cerita roman bahkan saat mereka bercinta pun sempat-sempatnya Pansy berkoar-koar tentang isi novel yang dibacanya.

Hermione lebih menyukai sesuatu yang nyata dan dapat dibuktikan dengan logika, kecuali yang berhubungan dengan sihir tentunya. Selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna kecuali dalam pelajaran terbang adalah sebuah bukti bahwa dia tidak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk membaca novel-novel picisan bukan?

"Hei Malfoy? Kau terkena Insomnia?"

Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa itu?"

"Gejala kelainan yang berhubungan dengan kesulitan tidur ataupun mempertahankan supaya kau tetap tertidur." terang Hermione kembali menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Tak pernah mendengarnya."

"Di dunia sihir? Tentu saja." kedua pundak Hermione terangkat pelan menyetujui perkataan Draco. Agak aneh mengetahui seorang penyihir terkena Insomnia. Apa mungkin Draco depresi kalau ayahnya masuk penjara Azkaban? atau dia tidak bisa tidur karena butuh pelayanan seorang wanita?

Well, dilihat dari kebiasaan Draco dan julukan God of Sex milik pria itu. Alasan kedua lebih masuk akal.

Draco menggerakkan tangannya dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang bersembunyi di dalam saku jubah tidurnya. "Accio Firewhisky."

"Merlin! Kau ingin minum alkohol malam-malam begini? disaat kau Insomnia? oke, kau gila Malfoy." mata Hermione membulat ketika dia melihat sebotol firewhisky melayang dan segera berakhir di tangan Draco.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertingkah heboh, Granger?" Draco mendengus melihat reaksi gadis itu. "Ini tidak akan membunuhku."

"Salah satu penyebab Insomnia adalah alkohol yang berlebihan," ucap Hermione pelan, dia menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat segelas coklat hangat dan segera menggerakkan coklat hangat itu menggantikan firewhisky di tangan Draco. "Itu lebih baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Draco terdiam. Ini sungguh keanehan tingkat tinggi. Hermione Granger membuatkan segelas coklat hangat untuknya dan berkata bahwa ini baik untuk kesehatannya? Apa kini gadis terkena mantra-mantra aneh?

Dilihatnya Hermione dengan aneh membuat gadis itu memasang wajah tak kalah aneh merespon tatapannya. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak terbentur sesuatu kan Granger?"

"Maksudmu?" kedua alis Hermione terangkat tinggi. Pertanyaan Draco serasa menyinggung kebaikannya. Mungkin memang menyinggung. "Jangan salah paham Malfoy. Aku menyarankan yang terbaik agar kau bisa tidur dan tidak menganggu waktu belajar malamku selama liburan ini. Mengerti?"

"Sedikit." gumam Draco tersenyum kecil dan mulai meminum coklat hangat yang tidak teralu manis. Dia tahu bahwa gadis unik bernama Hermione Granger di depannya saat ini menyimpan sebuah perasaan kepada dirinya.

Oh Draco, bukankah itu terlalu percaya diri?

Sama sekali tidak.

Kalau mau mengakui, mungkin justru dirinya lah yang mempunyai sedikit perasaan aneh terhadap Hermione. Sebenarnya tidak sedikit, tapi sangat banyak! Membuat perutnya serasa tergelitik. Jantungnya teremas-remas atau suhu tubuhnya naik seketika hingga rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

Menggelikan bukan?

"Jadi.." Draco menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang isinya telah berkurang setengah. Matanya memperhatikan Hermione yang tengah mengambil buku baru dan membuka halaman pertama. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang, Granger?"

Hermione mendongak melihat wajah sang pangeran Hogwarts. "Well, Orangtuaku sedang terlibat tugas besar di luar negeri. Untuk apa aku pulang dan sendirian disana?" Draco hanya mengangguk sekilas menandakan dia mengerti penjelasan gadis itu. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku bosan dirumah. Itu saja." jawab Draco asal dan meminum kembali coklat panasnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mempunyai rencana aneh untuk mengerjaiku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah.. mungkin saja kau tahu aku tidak pulang dan menyusun sebuah rencana licik untuk mengerjaiku." Hermione mengikuti Draco meminum coklat hangatnya. "Itu sesuatu yang masuk akal."

"Apa otakmu yang besar itu hanya berisi pikiran buruk, Granger? Harusnya kau masuk Slytherin dengan hipotesa jahatmu itu." ucap Draco sinis yang hanya dibalas tawa hambar dari Hermione.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah keluyuran setiap malam dan merayu wanita yang berbeda tiap harinya." balas Hermione tak kalah sinis.

"Oh, jadi kau cemburu. Granger?" sebuah seringai kecil terlukis di wajah Draco.

"Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu!"

"Ah, benarkah?" Draco semakin senang dengan situasi ini. Menggodai Hermione dan melihat rona merah di wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Akhirnya gadis ini mengomentari kelakuannya dalam bergonta-ganti pasangan. Memang itu tujuannya selama ini. Mendapatkan perhatian darinya plus merayu wanita memang menyenangkan.

"Bisa kau berhenti menggodaiku Malfoy?" Draco tertawa kecil ketika Hermione menyerah dengan desakan yang diberikannya. "Berhenti tertawa dan cepatlah tidur!"

"Aku insomnia, ingat?"

"Jangan gunakan itu sebagai alasan."

"Ck, baiklah Nona Hermione Jane Granger." Malfoy meletakan gelasnya yang telah kosong diatas meja. Dia berjalan mendekati Hermione dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa lagi, Malfoy?" gadis itu mulai kesal dan memutar kedua bola mata madunya lagi.

"Mungkin salah satu penyebab aku Insomnia bukan hanya itu."

"Huh?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Selama ini aku selalu mendapatkan sebuah ciuman sebelum tidur." lirikan Draco kini terlihat semakin aneh bagi Hermione. Apalagi dia tersenyum licik setelah mengucapkan kalimat ambigu itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Anak emas Gryffindor yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku tadi?" Draco masih memasang senyumnya yang terlihat memikat. Jantung Hermione berdebar tidak karuan. Sebenarnya dia mengerti maksud perkataan Draco tadi.

"Bermimpilah!"

"Baik, aku akan memimpikannya." balas Draco memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin aku akan memimpikan lebih dari ciuman."

"Hell! Kalau kau memimpikan yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku. Kau akan kubunuh, Malfoy."

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengerjaimu sampai pagi. Bagaimana Granger?"

"Apa kau selalu memberikan pilihan sulit, huh?"

"Atau lebih baik kau memberikan sebuah ciuman untukku. Solusi yang bagus bukan?"

"Apa? ini mengerikan!"

"Mengerikan atau menyenangkan?" goda Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya pangeran Hogwarts mulai beraksi malam ini.

Hermione terdiam. Dia terlihat berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Draco tajam-tajam. "Hanya di pipi bukan?"

"Hanya di pipi."

Hermione menelan ludahnya. "O-oke.." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya menuju pipi mulus Draco, menututp kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan menempelkan bibirnya perlahan disana. Sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kulit Draco teralu lembut dan basah. Ini tidak terasa seperti mencium sebuah pipi. Kalau bisa dikatakan, ini lebih menyerupai mencium sebuah bibir.

Mata Hermione segera terbuka dengan cepat ketika dia menyadari bahwa Draco mengerjainya. Seperti dugaanya, bibirnya tengah bertemu dengan bibir tipis Draco. Menempel menjadi satu dan berbagi kelembutan.

"Mal-" bibir Hermione yang kini terbuka dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Draco. Dia menyelipkan lidahnya dan menari-nari di dalam mulut Hermione atau mengabsen gigi-gigi putih milik gadis itu hingga pangkalnya. Hisapan kuat membuat kedua mulut itu semakin bersatu, terlihat saliva mulai mengalir dan menetes dari sela-sela mulut mereka. Hingga Hermione merasa lutunya mulai lemas dan dia jatuh terduduk ketika ciuman itu berakhir.

Dada mereka terlihat naik turun akibat mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah menahan nafas akibat ciuman tak terduga itu. Semburat merah mulai memenuhi wajah cantik Hermione. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia dan Malfoy, berciuman?

"Lumayan." Draco tersenyum puas dan menghilangkan bekas saliva yang ada di sekitar ujung bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" jari telunjuk Hermione teracung di depan wajah Draco. "Kau bilang hanya di pipi!"

"Aku berubah pikiran." jawab Draco seenaknya dan dia lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hermione. jari-jari panjang nan putih milik Draco menyingkirkan helaian rambut ikal Hermione yang menutupi telinga kecil milik gadis itu. Dengan pelan mulutnya mendekati telinga itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Selamat tidur, Granger."

Tanpa memperdulikan hasil perbuataanya, Draco kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Membuka pintu mahoni dengan pelan dan terdiam sejenak. Dia berbalik memandangi gadis yang baru diciumi-nya sedang mematung tak berdaya tanpa menyentuh buku-bukunya lagi.

"Granger."

Hermione menoleh pelan. Wajahnya masih syok dan bahkan mulutnya yang merona itu masih sedikit terbuka.

"Kurasa Insomnia-ku akan bertahan lama." seringai licik terlihat di wajah Draco. "Kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan, Granger?"

Mata madu Hermione membulat. Bayangan dirinya yang akan mencium Draco tiap malam melintas di kepalanya dan mulai menghantuinya.

"Sepertinya kau mengerti." Draco tersenyum puas. Dia menutup pintunya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke atas tempat tidur nyaman miliknya. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur untuk malam ini. Dengan lelap dan perasaan senang bahwa tidak sia-sia dia rela menghabiskan liburan panjang musim dingin di asrama demi seorang gadis bernama Hermione Granger.

Meskipun itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena tahu bahwa dia hanya berdua di asrama yang kosong ini selama beberapa minggu.

Tapi, itu adalah kejadian lalu. Yang sekarang?

Sepertinya Insomnia Draco telah berpindah ke Hermione. Gadis itu sekarang tidak bisa tidur karena perbuatan Draco dan bayangan-bayangan bahwa dia harus mencium Draco selama beberapa hari ke depan. Bahkan lebih?

"Malfoy!"

Siapa yang tahu kalau Insomnia ternyata begitu berbahaya?

**Fin**

A/N : ini fic saya pertama di fandom Harry Potter. Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic DraMione! *sujud syukur* Mohon maafkan atas plot yang aneh dan typo dimana-mana.

Entahlah, sepertinya saya harus mendalami peran Draco lebih mendalam. Agak berbeda dengan biasanya. Hahahaha~

Ya sudahlah. Saran dan kritik dapat diterima dengan lapang dada =D

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak telah berkenan untuk membaca sampai akhir.


End file.
